Blood testing for analytes, diseases, infections, and other conditions that may be detected via blood analysis is a useful diagnostic tool. A useful point-of-care diagnostic tool is a dry test strip. A major cost in making such test strips is the active enzymes and chromophores. It would be ideal if the amount of active enzymes or chromophores and other components needed in the preparation of test strips for analytes detection could be reduced.